Someone Like You
by SomewhereOverTheCornField
Summary: After 5 years apart, Blaine and Kurt have a chance meeting at a book store.  Can their lost love find it's way again or will they only be destined for someone else's story? Inspired by Adele's "Someone Like You"Blaine/OC-Blaine/Kurt-Kurt/OC


A/N- this is just a little thought that might make a good story. I

Someone Like You

It had been 5 years since Blaine and Kurt had broken up. When they meet by chance can everything go back to the way it once was? Inspired by Someone Like You by Adele.

Chapter 1

Blaine sighed, putting the last book he had in his hand on the bookstore shelf. He glanced at his wrist, wishing the hands on the watch would move faster. Only 5 minutes left in his shift. He walked over to the Barnes and Nobel help desk that resided in the center of the store.

"Long day," Maggie asked as she saw him approach.

"You wouldn't believe." Blaine grumbled, grabbing another cart of books to put back. He quickly pushed the cart to the seemingly endless shelves, just wanting to be done. He slowly moved from author to author, placing the books back where they belong. Right after he shoved the last book in the cart into place, a voice broke the eerie silent the bookstore contained.

"Excuse Sir, I need to find this book. Do you know where -" The voice gasped softly as he saw the man that turned around and slowly remembered the familiar curly, unruly hair, the breathtaking beautiful hazel eyes, and the thin layer of stubble that covered his lower face and neck. Their eyes meet brown to blue. Blaine noticed the blue eyes turn hard and glare at him.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Although his face looked soft, his voice was sharp and spat venom at Blaine as they spoke. Somewhere in the younger looking man, he saw the same Kurt Hummel that he remembered from four years ago.

His hair was still coifed in the same way, his piercing blue eyes still shone from his pale complexion. But something about Kurt was different. Then, Blaine remembered that he wasn't the same 18 year old boy that he knew. He was older. Well of course he was older, hell a ton of things could happen in 4 years. Blaine remembered that Kurt had asked a question.

"Uh yeah, it is. Kurt? I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I could say the same thing." Kurt replied somewhat bitterly.

"So um, how have you been?" Blaine scratched his head and placed on of the few remaining books back on the shelf.

"Good. Life's been treating me well." Kurt smirked and barked out one sarcastic laugh at some unknown joke. Blaine stared in confusion at Kurt's strange behavior. This was not Kurt, not the Kurt he knew, "How about you Blaine Anderson?"

"I've been good." Blaine knew this wasn't an in-depth conversation and didn't want to divulge anymore into his life.

Sounds…exciting" Kurt was being very snide.

"Well we can talk about it some more if you'd like. You wanna grab a cup of coffee? My shift just ended."

"I'm uh…kinda in a hurry. But thanks." Kurt said, turning away from him and towards the door.

"C'mon Kurt…I think you could spare a half hour?"

"Since when did you want to spend time with me?" Kurt spat at him, whipping around to see the short man.

"Kurt." Blaine sighed. "C'mon. Don't be like that."

"Oh really, because last time I checked I had every right to be like that'."

"Please Kurt. Just one coffee and you never have to speak to me again," Blaine watched as Kurt's face weighed the options. It seemed as though the door was winning. Blaine sighed and pushed his hair back, "I promise." Blaine stared at Kurt with desperate eyes, pleading with him.

"Fine…" Kurt sighed and began walking to the door. Blaine stood in shock for a moment before Kurt turned around at the door, "You coming?"

Blaine grabbed his jacket and ran and followed behind Kurt out the door.

"So, Kurt, what brings you to New York?" Blaine said before he sipped his drink, hoping to ease the tension between the two.

"I got an internship for a fashion designer. What's your excuse?"Kurt replied refusing to meet the hazel eyes that were locked on him intently.

"That's good to hear. I finished up NYU and now I'm just trying to find out what to do with my life. I've been searching Publishing firms to see if there are any editorial jobs open." They both sipped then, trying to fill the awkwardness that loomed between them. Kurt was the first to break the tension.

"Okay. We both know that you didn't invite me here for meaningless small talk and such. So if you're gonna say something, say it" Blaine was taken back at the forwardness of the remark.

"We were just so close. I've missed you. It's been a long time, too long." Blaine pushed his unruly curls back. Blaine heard Kurt snort.

"And whose fault is that Blaine?" Kurt harshly whispered at him, glaring at him coldly.

"What is wrong with you Kurt?" Blaine spoke back with the same amount of anger.

"Blaine, come on. It's me…" Kurt spoke with a cruel sarcasm, "And you know exactly why I'm being this way. It's your fault that we aren't close anymore. Why are you denying it? No, tell me this, why did you decide to care now. I might as well just leave now, because my time is wasted here." he replied at the excuse and started to rise out of his chair.

"No, Kurt please don't go," Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's wrist to stop him.

"Why the hell shouldn't I? After what happened we both know that I have every reason to walk out of here right now."

"I regret it Kurt, I have since the day on that stair case. I-I've missed you in my life so much it kills me. And now that you're here, right in front of me, I want us to be close again. I- I want you in my life."

At hearing this, Kurt paused. He saw the look of desperation on the older boys face. Maybe if he stayed, Kurt could have everything he wanted again. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too late. But Blaine couldn't have him, not all of him at least. Well, not right now. Blaine smiled and looked down at his coffee.

"Hey I'm going to get more coffee." Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's cup as he held it up. He chuckled softly as he walked by. Kurt sat at the table, re-crossing his legs. Kurt heard a chime from the phone on the table. Blaine forgot his phone. Kurt looked back to see if Blaine was watching before he grabbed the phone and looked at the text.

_ Damien _

_Hey Babe, Where R U? Dinner's getting cold_

_And I'm gettin hot 4 U. Txt me when u get this._

_XOXO Damien _

Kurt scoffed at the text and almost threw the phone on the ground. Kurt decided that that would have been a childish thing to do, so he set the phone down gently. Kurt began tapping the table in an angry rhythm and before long Blaine came back with coffee Kurt no longer wanted. Blaine stared at Kurt in confusion. His attitude had changed since he left. Blaine watched as Kurt bit his plump lip and closed his eyes before speaking softly.

"Who's Damien?" Kurt asked, not opening his eyes. Blaine's mouth opened in shock.

"How did you-"

"Your phone…" Kurt interrupted, pointing at the offending object, "Well?" Kurt's eyes opened as he smacked the table. Blaine didn't even flinch, just watched at the sadness in his eyes.

"He's my…boyfriend." Blaine seemed very cautious about the word boyfriend. Kurt bit his lip and forced the tears away. He was done crying over him. He had to be strong now, for himself.

"So, how long have you been together?" Kurt tried to keep his voice even, but it broke on the word together

"About three months now. But I've know his since my senior year of college." Blaine rubbed his face, wishing this could have happened another way, any other way.

"Oh, that's…wonderful," Kurt looked down at the table, willing those ugly tears back again, "That's good, I'm glad. It's nice you found someone that could make you happy. Someone you can be happy with." Kurt swallowed and a traitor tear slipped down his cheek.

"Kurt…" Blaine tried to reach out to Kurt, but he quickly stood up.

"I... I should go now. I'm sorry. I just...I have to go now." Kurt hurriedly grabbed his things and made a slight sprint for the door.

"No. Kurt. This...doesn't change anything between us. We can still be-" Blaine replied, jumping out of his chair, catching Kurt by the arm before he could leave the coffee house.

"No Blaine. It does change things. I... I'm sorry. I really overstepped my boundaries. I shouldn't have. I...I mean I-I" he stuttered trying desperately to pry Blaine's strong grasp from his arm.

"Kurt…I-I Lo-" Blaine tried to say it, but something stopped him. And for the first time since he read the text, he looked straight into Blaine's gorgeous hazel eyes. He saw all the memories. All the times that Blaine would say the exact same three words. Time after time Kurt would see in those eyes that he meant every word that he said. But now Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Well that doesn't matter. What's been done is done, but now you have Damien and who ever may come after that. Or maybe he's the one. But obviously, you've moved on. There's nothing left here. It's just me now; it's always been just me. I'm the one who needs to move on." And with that, Kurt was gone.

Once Kurt was back at his apartment, he finally fell apart. He barely made it through the doorway without bursting into a blubbering ball of tears. He somehow landed on his bed, curling himself into a ball on his side. He stayed like that for a long time. Even though he was being a tiny bit on the dramatic side, he called in sick to work the next day, but he didn't care. He didn't care that Blaine had sent him at least five texts. He didn't care that he canceled his planned shopping trip with Mercedes and Rachel. He really didn't give a damn.

He was still in the same clothes he arrived in yesterday when Mercedes came through the door with no knock or warning.

"Damn white boy. You look terrible." She declared, looking him over and over again. All Kurt could do in reply was to curl up tighter into his ball.

"Okay Kurt. This is what we are gonna do. You're gonna put on something real snazzy, do your hair, make yourself super sexy like I know you are, and we are gonna go clubbing. We are gonna have some drinks. We are gonna pick up some totally hot dudes. Oh and by the way, you have no say in this, what so ever." Mercedes spoke in a soft but firm voice, informing Kurt he really had no say in the matter. But still, Kurt tried to fight it.

"I don't wanna."

"Well then too bad. You're going to. If you don't then I think you should know that I have a lighter and fully intend to use it. On your closet." she threatened. Kurt shot up out of bed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I think that we both know that I would white boy." With that Kurt jumped out of bed and walking to his bathroom

"I hate you Mercedes."

"Oh I know you love me."

"Damn, you look fine." Mercedes remarked seeing Kurt. He did look pretty hot. He had on a simple pair of super skinny jeans that did wonders for his ass and a white t-shirt with a silver tuxedo jacket over it. His hair was coifed in the signature Kurt Hummel way. It reminded him of when they'd done some Lady Gaga song in Glee club. She stopped being his Idol about a year or two ago when she O.D. In respect for her, he, Mercedes, and Rachel deleted all of her songs off their IPods and buried all of her albums, letting her music go with her, not her message though. It had been a while since he'd listened to her. He also wore a pair of undone combat boots, chic yet burly.

"Are you sure? I wasn't sure about this shirt...not to boring?" He replied, smoothing out his shirt and messing with the collar.

"Kurt. It's me. You look amazing, simple, yet stylish. The silver really makes it…you. Wouldn't I tell you if you looked otherwise?"

All she got was a smirk and then they were off.

A/N- So chapter 1…. Done…. I hope you like it… and I need to give a big thanks to BetterThanSleep, who helped me to put my thoughts into words… so please comment if you would like and tell me what you think! Thanks a ton.

-SomewhereOverTheCornField


End file.
